


Prom

by mynightmarestays



Series: Juvie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Malia, But she is, F/F, Fluff, Prom Fluff, Well it's not fully said she's agender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom's coming up and Malia has no idea what to do. So who to ask to make prom prefect for Allison? Lydia Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

Malia headed to Lydia’s locker. Prom was in a couple of weeks and she hadn't done anything to get ready for it. Allison had bought tickets for Prom and set up their dinner. Plus she had all of her appointments and had her dress already. Malia on the other hand didn’t have an idea on where to start. She had been saving up money with the job she had gotten per request of her parole officer. Scott helped her get a job at the pizza parlor at as a server which caused Scott to work with her often on how not to punch people in the face all the time. She came up to her locker and saw Lydia was fixing her lipstick. She noticed Malia and looked at her.

“Hey Malia.” She said.

“Hey...can I ask you for some help?” Lydia arched an eyebrow as she looked at her.

“...I need help getting ready for Prom….I don’t know what to do and I want this to be good for Allison…” Malia looked at her. Lydia smirked as she closed her locker.

“Then you’ve come to the right person. I’m going to assume you don’t have a dress and all.” She said.

“No and I didn’t want to ask Allison cause I would feel guilty because she bought tickets and I think is paying for dinner.” Malia said.

“Understandable. Now do you work tonight?”

“No.”

“Does Allison know this?”

“No.”

“Tell Allison you have to work tonight and then after school, meet me by my car. We’ll get you a dress and take care of your hair.” Malia looked at her.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Malia reached to her hair and looked at the blonde ends. It had though been a couple of years since she cut her hair and that’s when she dyed it.

“Malia, I can see you haven’t trimmed it and the dye job is looking horrible now since your roots have stretched out near your chin. We’re going to take care of it.” Lydia said.

“...Alright.” Malia said.

“Good. And thankfully I know places that still have dresses and ones that will Allison will die to see you in. See you after school.” Lydia gave her a smile as she started to head off to class. Malia stood there and sighed.

* * *

Malia stood awkwardly in the dress shop, not sure what to do. She watched Lydia moved around the store, pulling dresses off the rack and handed them to Danny. She got him to come with them as a extra hand and opinion as well. She watched them talk to each other and looked at Malia. The looks caused Malia to close off her body some. Just something about being in the shop made her feel uncomfortable. Also didn’t help that Lydia got them to basically cut off most of her hair. The brown -blonde locks were now solid brown and to her chin. She didn’t mind it but it felt different.

The two came over and Lydia smiled at her. Malia could see there had to be at least six dresses in Danny’s arms. And with luck, Lydia would find more as she tried them on. Malia looked at Lydia.

“Let’s try them on.” She said.

“Okay.” Malia followed them to the dressing room.

Lydia opened a door and handed Malia the top dress off of Danny’s arms. It was a single strap yellow dress. Malia took a deep breathe in as she took it. She went into the the dressing room and started to change into the dress. When she had it on, she looked into the mirror. It didn’t feel like herself. It wasn’t really her.

“...Lydia?” She asked.

“You need help Malia?”

“...This doesn’t feel right.” She opened the door and stepped out. She noticed Lydia and Danny were giving her a look.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked.

“The dress doesn’t feel like me.” Malia said.

“That’s fine. We’ll find another dress for you.” She said.

“...I don’t want to wear a dress…” Malia said. Lydia had a oh look on her face.

“You don’t feel like a girl do you?” She asked. Danny then had it click in his head what she meant.

“Not really.” Malia rubbed the back of her neck.

“Then how about a suit?” Danny suggested. Lydia smiled.

“Yes a suit. There’s nothing wrong with a sharp suit.” Lydia said. Malia smiled a bit.

“Really? It’s considered to be okay?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. Now get out of that dress and we’ll get you into a suit to where everyone will be all over you.” Lydia said with a smile. Malia smiled even more.

“Alright.” She went to head back in but Lydia put her hand on her shoulder. Malia looked over her shoulder at her.

“If you want to talk about this, I’m here and so is Danny, Scott, and Stiles. We’re here for you. Especially Allison.” She gave her a comforting smile.

“Thanks.” Malia smiled even more.

* * *

 

“So you helped Malia get ready?” Allison looked at Lydia as she put her earrings in. She had on a solid red dress that reminded Lydia of Marilyn Monroe’s dress in Seven Year Itch. And on Allison, it looked amazing along with the curls she had in her hair. Lydia on the other hand had on a white dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a braided bun.

“I did. And what we got her is very her.” She said with a smirk.

Allison smiled, “I can’t wait to see it.”

“Oh you’ll love it.” Lydia picked up her lipstick to put on.

“I hope so. I still can’t believe you got her to cut her hair too.”

“She didn’t have a choice in that matter.”

“You forced my girlfriend to get her haircut?”

“Yeah.”

“What if she said no?”

Lydia gave her a look. “I always get what I want. Plus my best friend has to have the best.” Allison chuckled.

“Well, thank you for helping her.”

“Your welcome.” Lydia said as there was a knock on the door. They turned and saw Natalie come in.

“Your dates have arrived as well as Stiles and Danny. Both of them are looking good. And Allison, Malia looks nervous. Just a heads up.” She said.

“Thanks mom.” Lydia said as she finished up.

Allison picked up her clutch. “Shall we go see out dates?” She asked.

“Of course. Though I rather make them wait. But it’s Scott and Malia.” Lydia walked over to her bed and picked hers up.

Allison smiled as she walked out. She was curious to see how nervous Malia was. Most of the time she kept her cool and was calm. Except for when she almost came close to losing her job and violating parole by coming close to attacking a customer who insulted her and called her stupid. But Lydia had to hold Allison back from that as well. They came down the stairs and could see the four of them but she stopped when she saw Malia.

She was dressed in a suit with a matching red tie and vest. Allison couldn’t help but to smile when she saw her and saw the smile grow on Malia’s face. The dark hair brunette walked over and pulled Malia in for a kiss. She broke the kiss and brushed the hair out of her face.

“Okay, Lydia did really good.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Lydia said as she put her arms around Scott’s waist. Malia bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

“So this is good?” She asked.

“Yeah. Where’s the corsage?” Allison asked then saw Malia’s face turn to panic.

“Corsage?” She asked.

“You forgot it didn’t you?” Allison started to laugh as Malia blushed. She lowered her head. Allison lifted her head and kissed her.

“It’s fine. We have senior year.” She said.

Malia nodded her head. “Yeah...If one of us isn’t back at Juvie.” She said.

“That’s true.” Allison chuckled.

 

 


End file.
